


Hugs

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: When Pidge returns from Beta Traz, Keith notices something is... off.





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/12/17 over on Tumblr.

When Pidge came back to the castle following her mission at Beta Traz, Keith had noticed that something was… _off_. Not a bad off necessarily, but he didn’t know how else to describe it. She was most definitely not behaving like she had when they had left to rescue Slav.

So, out of worry that something had happened, he confronted her about it. As everyone was leaving the lion bays, Keith caught hold of her elbow, and she paused, looking at him and tilting her head.

“You okay?” he asked.

She tilted her head to the side. “Yeah?” she asked, seeming a little confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re… just acting differently,” he said. “Did something happen while you were at Beta Traz?”

Pidge opened her mouth to say something, but it seemed like her words caught in her throat. “I… I found… footage of Matt.”

“Footage of your brother?” Keith asked, eyes widening a fraction. She had only been searching for her brother and father since they had left Earth. And now she had finally managed to find some kind of lead?

Pidge smiled and nodded quickly. “Yeah, I didn’t say anything because I wanted to analyze the footage first,” she said, quickly wiping away a couple of stray tears that had managed to escape. “But I might be able to find him and—”

Wordlessly, Keith opened his arms. You were supposed to hug friends when they were crying, right? Pidge seemed to think so, as she readily accepted the hug, butting her forehead against his shoulder.

“You gonna be okay?” he asked, lightly running a hand up and down her back.

She sniffed loudly and nodded. “Thanks, Keith…” she said, voice coming out muffled against his shoulder.

“No problem…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
